Cliterature
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: cliterature- guy gets stabbed and two girls have some fun in a bed. usually written by someones who are a. exremely bored or b. very drunk. little did Sakura know that her husband would find these stories she has written. rated M for scenes and language.


HEY!!!! Omg it's been forever hasn't it! So yea I'm back with a very… weird story plot. You see, this was a joint effort between me and my friends Spock, Bobanna, and Banana. We have a 5th bell period where we sit for an hour and half doing absolutely nothing because we aid for this teacher who has nothing for us to do so we get bored easily… and Banana decided to write this and passed it around and said that it would be called cliterature. Here's what we came up with…

This has not been revised. Everything typed below is the orginal text so that you can see to the fullest extent the mind of the truly menatly ill. Enjoy!!! XD

_**Disclaimer- **_**I do not own the Naruto characters mentioned below but me and my friends call dibs on the plot line… : )**

*******xXxXxXxXx*******

Cliteratue

By skyfire-chan, Spock, Bobanna, and Banana

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. She inhabited a pink castle filled with mystical creatures and enchanted furniture. She was engaged to be married to a handsome prince of 27 to her 23. They spent all of their day together and when darkness fell, the prince would escort her via carriage back to her pink castle. Little did Prince Nipples know, when Princess Moob got into her room, the "evil" princess from the Southern lands was waiting for her on her fluffy blue bed.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm late," Princess Moob said.

The Prince hopped out of the closet with nothing but a loin clothe covering his peter peter pumpkin eater.

"What were you two up to?" asked the Prince.

"We were just gonna have a girls' night sweetie, so if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my room."

"What the hell? Damn it Moobie bear! We are supposed to be married in less than a week and you're fucking around with… Oh shit. Who the fuck! Moob that's Giselle from the Southern lands! What the fuck baby?"

"I uh… Listen Nipples I'm only marrying you for your money. Um I'm on love with… Giselle."

Nipples looked at Moob and then at Giselle. Suddenly Giselle pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the leg, opened the door and pushed him down the stairs, laughing the whole time.

"Now, where were we?" she said as she grabbed Moob's hand and led her to the bed.

They started kissing passionately and Moob started ripping off Giselle's shirt.

"Wow it's getting hot in here," Moob winked.

Moob climbed on top of Giselle and Giselle ripped off Moob's shirt. Moob then leaned down to kiss Giselle's neck and rub her breasts.

"Oh yeah baby," Giselle moaned.

"Babe I fucking love when you moan."

"Oh god Moob touch me please! I'm getting so fucking wet." Giselle removed her hands from Moob's hair and moved them down to cup her radiating heat through her panties.

"God," Giselle gasped as she quickly found her hand becoming coated. "You weren't lying were you my sweet?" Giselle's voice was low and rough against Moob's ear. She shivered involuntarily.

Giselle's hands started fumbling around Moob's panties and finally succeeded in removing them. She tossed them aside and lowered herself down to Moob's stomach and started kissing it, working her way slowly down, enjoying the taste of her skin. When she reached Moob's treasure she started licking it as Moob moaned loudly with pleasure.

"Oh. My. God!" she moaned.

Giselle started to swirl her tongue around her clit as she slowly inserted her fingers inside of Moob, making her scream Giselle's name.

"Oh shit, baby. Fuck yeah Giselle," Moob screamed.

Giselle sensed that Moob was getting closer to the edge. She stiffened her tongue and pressed d it roughly against her clit while thrusting as far as she could into Moob.

"Shit. Fuck! Giselle oh god. Baby! Oh shit." Moob came, screaming her lover's name.

Giselle licked up all of Moob. "Mmm, you taste amazing baby." Giselle kept pushing her tongue against her clit and Moob kept screaming her name over and over again…

*******xXxXxXxXx*******

"Hold it! Hold it!" Sakura yelled and looked at her husband. "What the fuck is this?!"

Itachi just smiled at his bewildered wife and bent over to kiss her. "This, my dear, is what happens when you and Ino get drunk."

Sakura's face instantly lit up to a pleasant shade of red that almost matched her hair. "You mean, me and Ino wrote that!"

Itachi's smile just widened as he watched his wife's face go from confused to shocked to pure horror before he took her head and made her look at him. "Yes you two did. And I have found many more in your dresser drawers," he winked.

Sakura found herself growing redder by the minute. "Itachi please tell me you didn't…"

He just nodded his head, his face an emotionless mask but his eyes full of amusement. "Oh yes I did. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, everyone has read these little fantasy stories of yours."

She took in a deep gasp of air and held it. "Itachi Uchiha, you better hope to Kami that you don't find yourself tied down and gutted like a fish soon!" she threatened in a very menacing voice.

"I think I would like being tied down with you over me," he said and kissed her. "As long as I'm the only one you…"

Sakura playfully smacked him. "Baka! You should know by now that there is no one in Konoha who is better looking than you, so you don't have to worry."

He smiled and picked her up and put her on his lap. "Why don't you prove that to me my sweet," his seductive voice ringing in her ears.

She laughed a light hearted laugh. "I would love to," she said and kissed him passionately and they fell back on the bed.

*******xXxXxXxXx*******

So yea this is what happens when me and my friend's get bored in 5th bell. I just added the Sakura/Itachi ending to help make some sense of the beginning….0.o I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek into the minds of truly insane people. Hopefully we don't get bored anytime soon or else things could get very, um graphic. XD

Please review! You know you want to push that button and leave me a message saying how cracked up me and my friends are right!? DO IT!!!

Ja ne

skyfire-chan


End file.
